Suicide
by ThePoetUnknown
Summary: One night, when nearly everything is lost, two people come together to try and fix the other. But what is broken, can't always be fixed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

A/N: I don't normally write Final Fantasy but one of beloved friends wanted it, so I thought why not. This is my first yaoi so be nice and I appoligise for the crappiness. Please review. I don't care if you're nice or flame it, just tell me something. Thankx!

* * *

><p>Cloud sat in the centre of his bed, starring down at the knife in his hand. It was so simple… so easy… so quick. Slowly, he lifted it up, the blade resting just above his jugular artery, ready for the killing cut. He smiled to himself, pushing down with the blade. He felt the pleasure rush into him as it pierce the first layers of skin.<p>

Before he could push the blade further into his throat and put an end his own life, the door to his room burst open. A breathless Sephiroth stood in the door frame. He looked desperately into the younger man's bright blue eyes, seeing the shadows many people missed. Slowly, he walked over to where Cloud sat. He sat down, directly across from the boy, their eyes never parting.

"Please," He whispered. "Please don't Cloud." He lifted his hand and placed it over the boy's, their faces inches apart.

Cloud's grip loosened, allowing Sephiroth to pull the blade away gently and out of his grip. He leant closer to the boy, reaching behind him and placing the knife on the bed side table, their eyes never parting throughout. Slowly, Sephiroth placed his hands on either side of the blonds face. Cautiously, he lent forward and kissed Cloud's lips. After a second of hesitation, Cloud parted his lips. His hands reached up, entwining themselves in the other man's long, silver hair. Slowly, and slightly breathless, Sephiroth pulled away, his mako green eyes staring into the depths of Cloud's blue ones.

The younger man nodded, understanding the silent message past between them. He pushed the older man's lips back to his, opening his mouth further this time, letting Sephiroth's tongue slip into his mouth. The older man's tongue began to explore the build of his partners, his hands sliding from Cloud's face, over his shoulders, down his chest and stomach to his waist. Gently, he tugged the hem of the shirt out of the leather pants, pushing it up over his defined muscles, their lips parting for the second it took to pull it up, over his head. Cloud pushed himself up, so he was on his knees. He untangles his hands from his lover's hair, trailing them down his back and pulling his shirt off. Gently, Sephiroth pushed the young boy back onto the bed, straddling his waist and moving his lips from Cloud's as the young man's hands reattached themselves to his hair. He began trailing kisses down the boys jaw line to the hollow of his throat.

Cloud's hands gripped tighter into Sephiroth's hair as he un-buckled his belt and un-zipped his trousers, his kisses moving along the boy's collar bone to find his stop. The moment Cloud moaned in pleasure, Sephiroth started liking and sucking on the soft area of skin, earning more lustful sound from the blond. With trembling hands, the blond un-buckled his silver haired angels pants. Sephiroth sat up, panting, on the boy's stomach. He pushed himself down the boy's legs, taking his trousers and boxes with him, releasing Clouds hard erection from the tight fabric. He starred down at his naked lovers body, admiring what was about to become his.

He lent down so he was led over cloud, who put a hand on his chest as their lips connected, causing their minds to erupt with passion. Cloud pushed them over, siting himself of the larger man. He lent down, trailing kisses over the man's chest and stomach until he came to his waist. He pulled the man's pants off and threw them off the bed. Then, he went back and removed his boxers, letting Sephiroth's tall soldier free. He lent down, kissing across the man's collar until he came to his spot. Sephiroth groaned and pushed them back over so he was on top.

He began trailing kisses down the boy's chest paying particular attention to his nipples. He stopped at every soft spot he found, causing Cloud to moan and jerk, tightening his hands around the covers. He stopped at the top of his blond lover's crotch, deciding whether to give him some release or not. He chose not, moving his mouth back up the blonde's chest and stomach. His lips collided with Cloud's as he pushed his hands up the blonde's thighs. He pushed the blonde's legs up, wrapping them around his waist, trailing his hand over the blonde's ass.

He took his hand off Clouds leg and pushed two gingers to the blonde's lips. He sucked them into his mouth eagerly, kissing and teasing with his tongue. As soon as they were wet enough he pulled them out much to the disappointment of his partner. He pushed his hand down between their bodies, stroking the boy until he touched his entrance. Slowly, he slid the two fingers in, causing the boy to jerk in pain. He soothed him with kisses as his fingers worked to find the boys prostate. One of his fingers brushed it, causing the boy to jerk and scream the man's name in pleasure. Sephiroth smirked into his kisses as he worked a third into the boy, stretching him and making him cry out in pleasure with each touch. After a while, he slowly retracted his fingers, making the boy pant and whine.

He smiled as he pulled the boys legs up onto his shoulder and lining himself up. He placed his head at the edge of Cloud's entrance, them both breathing hard. Without another word, he thrust forward, pushing his hardness into the blond. He cried out and jerked with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pulled himself back, trusting forward again, trying to find the boy's prostate. A few thrust latter; he did, causing the younger one to scream in pure please. He wrapped his hand around the boys cock, pumping him as he thrust in and out of the boy with increasing speed.

Cloud screamed Sephiroth's name as the intensity built with the speed. He could feel himself bucking with the thrust and heard himself begging for more. Each of his pleas was being met by more speed and deeper thrusts. With one final scream, he came, all over his stomach, and his lover's hands. With a few final thrusts, Sephiroth came to, pouring himself into Cloud.

They lay like that, on top of one another for a few moments before Sephiroth pulled himself out of Cloud and rolled to his side, still panting. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as they cuddled up together. Exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth woke up happily, feeling his lover's body in his arms. He shifted, his hand touching something wet. He frowned and shifted again, realising how cold his lover's skin felt. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes, a horrific sight greeting him. Tangled in his arms, was Clouds body, a long gash wrapping around his throat. His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his lips. His arm was hanging off the bed, the knife resting below his fingers. On the bed side, there was a note, folder in half. Tears streaming, Sephiroth picked up the note and read it, his love lying dead in front of him the whole time.<p> 


End file.
